Practice Wounds
by ElflingEryn
Summary: Neji always does his best to stay unharmed. If he does hurt it'll cause trouble after all.    Pairing: Shikamaru/Neji  Written for a challenge with the prompt of 'Masochism'.  I tried to take a different approach on the topic for once.


Shaking his head Neji looked down at the scratch on his arm. It was a small cut, more like a papercut than anything else, but the effect had been instant. The pleasant tingle on his skin, spreading out and rushing lower. Gritting his teeth he forced his eyes to remain open and focus on the girl darting around between the trees. It would do him no good getting distracted in another training session. Sure, it might lead to a real hit and the pain would erase the pleasant tingle. But that would mean practice was over and he didn't want that to happen. So he tightened his control, focused and swiftly evaded the kunai flung at him. Yes, that was better.

Sitting in the bathroom Neji slowly dabbed the antiseptic onto his skin, hissing softly. The sting was good, yes. Ways better than the tingle racing up and down his arm, making him crazy, want to scratch the little cut open again, to feel the tingle escalate to the shivers of pleasure. It was unnerving how a small injury could touch him so deeply. So much deeper than a full blown hit, a deep cut. Those he could grit his teeth through. But the small nicks and cuts stayed with him, in his body and mind. Haunting him at night, taunting him as he rested.

"Did you practice with Tenten again today?", Shikamaru asked as he bend down slightly, resting his head on the other's shoulder while running his hands down his arms slowly.

"yeah", Neji said softly, leaning back against the other, closing his eyes. He felt a shiver run down his back when the other's fingers skimmed the small cut. He could hear a soft chuckle behind him and blushed faintly.

"Had fun I see", the younger commented, kissing Neji's neck softly while his fingers rubbed the scab on the older's upper arm.

Neji couldn't help but gasp, sinking further back against the other, muscles relaxing pleasantly. He sometimes hated the other for this, for how easy he could manipulate him, how easy he would make him turn to putty. But just as often he would love the other for it, hand himself over with ease. Moaning softly he shifted on the small stool, hands reaching back to stroke along the other's thighs.

Shikamaru smiled and kept nuzzling the other's neck, kissing it, all the while stroking the small cut gently. He knew it would do nothing good to bite or scratch now. Humming softly he let his free hand run down the other's bare chest, caressing the other's firm stomach. He liked this, liked to have his usually controlled lover drop down like that, relaxing under him willingly. Gently he scrapped his nails over the cut, opening it again and enjoying the gasp it earned him when he rubbed the open wound again.

Without a second thought he picked up the other, for once happy for all the training he had to go through. Smiling he pecked the other's lips as he carried him from the bathroom and into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. He didn't give Neji time to object and just straddled the white-eyed's hips before moving back to caressing him.

Neji just smiled and stretched out languidly on the bed, hands running over the other's clothes thighs while the other caressed his naked chest. Shivering he arched into the touches, rubbing at the other's legs and hips teasingly, playfully. He enjoyed having the other move like that, for once acting and not reacting. It was after all rare for his sluggish boyfriend to take action at all.

Groaning the older arched up, nails digging into Shikamaru's thighs when he felt a small cut being opened on his chest. Of course the other would know where to find a kunai around here.

"Shika you ass", he hissed when the other's finger slowly teased next to the cut, intensifying the small tingling.

"What my ass, Neji?", the brunet asked, or rather purred, one hand teasing the cut while the other ran down to undo the older's pants.

"If you do that again it'll be black and blue come tomorrow", the dark-haired threatened, but when a warm hand wrapped around his cock he couldn't help but groan and arch into it, the anger already blown away.

Shikamaru grinned and kept stroking the other, leaving the cut alone for a moment so he could pull off his own shirt. Moaning softly he pushed down against the other, rubbing against him. He smiled down at Neji and watched in delight as the dark-haired moaned and closed his eyes, arched beneath him.

Again he leaned down and gently mouthed at the other's skin, letting his tongue trail across the small cut on his chest. He held back the grin when the other's grip tightened on his pants, pulling at them before reaching up to undo them.

Rolling his hips and shifting atop the other he helped Neji pull his pants down. And a pleased sigh fell from his lips when once again naked skin met naked skin.

Leaning down the brunet kissed the other. One hand held him up while the other stroked along Neji's arm, finding the small cut again.

Groaning Neji arched into the kiss, tensing his arms when he felt the calloused fingers rub across the cut again, irrating the small wound, making his skin tingle pleasantly.

"come on, Shika", he gasped or rather whined into the kiss, a hint of pleading audible as he tilted his hips up, rubbing his hard cock against Shika's , wordlessly begging for some more attention to his hard flesh.

The younger gasped and dug his nails into sheet and arm, nodding and raising himself up slowly.

He stretched himself across the bed to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open a bit further.

Flinging a condom at Neji he then got out the lube, opened it and put some of the thick gel onto his fingers. Then he straightened again and grinned down at the other, fingers moving constantly to prevent the slick goo from dripping down.

"What? Not prepared already?", he asked, tsking when he saw the condom still resting on Neji's chest.

The dark-haired shook his head and Shika sighed. But instead of doing something about it he reached his slick fingers down and behind himself, so he could at least prepare himself a bit, after all the time spend with the other it was almost unnecessary, but he liked the feel of it.

Leaning forward again he let his hand come down to support himself on Neji's chest, scrapping at the cut there while his fingers moved inside him.

"Put it on", he ordered, groaning loudly.

Neji held back the grin. He loved when Shika got like that, commanding and teasing, sadistic and, in the end, bottoming. The older couldn't understand what the other found so special about it, but he wasn't one to complain. Moaning and with slightly shaking fingers he reached for the condom and ripped it open on second try. Then he took a small break because Shika had once more switched to his arm, that damnable arm that had started all this.

Groaning he looked up at the other, locking their gazes as he slowly moved his hands lower. He barely dared to grip his cock, the pleasure was escalating so fast. Then he pushed down the condom with the other hand. He gasped audible when he rolled down the rubber, since Shikamaru had decided it would be a good idea to use that moment to lean down and lick at his chest.

Giving a whimper the byakugan-user pushed his hips up into the fist wrapped loosely around it, trembling and close to sobbing. The dark-haired was so rarely active in bed he always forgot how easy it was for Shikamaru to drive him into sensory overload. After all the slow rub on his arm and the teasing licks on his chest had him riding the edge of release already.

The slow building tingle and pleasure was quickly getting unbearable. Hesitantly he let go of his cock and reached for the other's hips. Shaky hands settled on the younger's hips and pulled slightly. Not enough to really move the other, but enough that Shika noticed it.

Grinning the brunet raised his head, lips glazed red from spit and blood alike. Lazily he shifted forward, put his hands on the sheets again and then slowly sunk down on Neji's cock. He groaned and stayed in place for only he a few seconds. He knew he couldn't tease the other now after all so he fisted his hands in the sheets tightly. Because no matter how nice the teasing touches felt to the other they would soon turn unbearable if he continued while he rode the other.

Closing his eyes he started slow, rocking back and forth, getting his body to adjust to the pleasant stretching, the slight burning. Then he started moving up and down in controlled movements. He didn't need to look at Neji's face to know the other was lost. He could hear the other after all, hear the moans and gasps and soft whines.

The younger could feel his legs starting to tremble and knew that he wasn't much better off than he lover. Speeding up he shifted his hold on the sheets to support himself better, shifting the angle a bit to maximize the pleasure as he rode the other, moaning loudly as well.

Neji groaned and watched the other. Keeping his hips still was a hard task, but he knew he'd never be able to keep up with the other's rhythm and pace with his legs feeling like jelly. His hands were fisting the sheets, while his legs were still clad in his pants, outstretched and pressed together. He was constantly moaning now as he watched his lover's face, the focused and methodic expression he usually wore slowly melting away now and give way to raw pleasure and Neji had to shut his eyes so that wouldn't push him right over.

Already he could feel heat curling in his crotch, coiling there and making his muscles strain all on their own. Trembling like mad he shifted his hands over his body to rub at the small cuts. The pleasure was just too much now, the coiling to strong and he knew that if he let him Shikamaru could keep this up for hours.

Moaning loudly he pushed his nails into the small cuts, and the spikes of pleasure bursting forth from them gave each other a run for their money as they hurried down to the coil like liquid heat running through his veins. And as he predicted, as soon as they hit the coil snapped and his already blurred vision went completely out as hic cock pulsed pleasantly, muscles spasming as his released rocked through him.

Over him he could faintly hear Shikamaru growl and push down to savour the feel. Slick jerks joined into the music of their panting and breathing before it ended as well in a long groan and he could feel something wet hit his chest.

Shikamaru groaned as he came, slumping forward when his body decided to just go lax on him. He didn't catch himself but just laid down on Neji's chest, head resting on the other's shoulder. He placed a soft kiss on the other's neck when strong arms went around him, stroking his back slowly.

They stayed in silence for a while then, just letting their bodies calm down, their breathing evening out. Shika started to feel cold but he couldn't get himself to move just now.

"Now I need another shower", Neji complained, but also chuckled, petting the other's back, rubbing at the cool skin to heat it.

"Me too", Shikamaru agreed. "but it was well worth it", he added.

Sitting up again he groaned and stretched, moving off the other with a soft gasp. Neji nodded.

"Definitely worth it", he agree when he rose as well.

Maybe it hadn't been quite that bad to get cut.


End file.
